


What McGee Knows

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes McGee knows Abby better than she knows herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What McGee Knows

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for _Deception._

**Title:** What McGee Knows  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee  
 **Category:** Romance, Drabble **  
Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #84 He  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Sometimes McGee knows Abby better than she knows herself.  
 **Author's Note:** A drabble for _Deception._  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
[ **My Little Damn Table**](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)

**  
**

_****_

**_**Abby** : _**_(_ _to McGee and Ziva) Can we continue with this, or are you guys gonna make out for a while?_

  


 

McGee’s not blind, and he _knows_ Abby.He knows the way she likes her coffee in the morning.He knows her strengths and her flaws.

He also knows that when Abby looks over at them, it’s not him that she’s jealous over.She probably doesn’t even realize it herself, but he sees the way that she looks at Ziva, and he knows that he doesn’t have a chance anymore.

He knows that for all Abby is sweet and kind to him, Ziva is who she’s really looking at. Ziva is who she wants, even if she doesn’t realize it yet.  


 

 


End file.
